Gosalyn's Decision
Gosalyn's Decision The Mallard Family later on sat for what may be their last dinner together. No one dared to speak a single word as thunder rumbled and lightning split the moon forsaken sky. Gosalyn Mallard carefully poured her mother's special Spider Tea for everyone as she began to gaze around. Still, no one spoke a single word for a while. Suddenly, the red-haired girl's anger began to build up and she was angry for a reason: her adoptive father, Drake Mallard aka Darkwing Duck, was willing to go out and fight in a war which he would have zero chance of returning home from. Darkwing had been severely injured, including both of his feet broken and he had been nearly killed in action. In disgust and rage, Gosalyn violently slammed down her teacup on the table and stood up. She had snapped! "You shouldn't have to go, Dad!" Gosalyn shouted in an angry outburst. "Gosalyn, please." Morgana Macawber-Mallard said, fearing that her daughter would make things worse than they were already. "Look, Dad, there are men who are younger than you who can fight for our country! Why should you?" Gosalyn snapped angrily. She knew that if her father went to fight in a war, he would have zero chance of surviving. "Because, young lady." Drake explained. "It is my honor to fight for my family and my country!" Gosalyn could not believe this. It was his honor to fight, even though he was critically injured in the previous war. "So you will die with honor?!" "I will DIE, doing what's right!" her father yelled out while almost to get up from his seat. "Even if it means getting blown up to smithereens, shot, skinned alive, ripped to shreds, or even burnt to a fiery ash!" "But, Dad, if you..." Gosalyn began, but her father cut her off. "Gosalyn, if I do die, it will be for serving all of Cartoonia!" Drake replied in a calm tone. "So, you're saying it is wrong for me to be concerned about you?" Gosalyn retaliated. "No!" her father said as he finally got up. "That's not what I'm saying. I knew this task was dangerous when I took it, just like I knew that being a caped crime-fighter was more dangerous." Then, the white-feathered duck sighed exasperatedly before he stated to the young girl. "But this is my place in the world, young lady! It is time you learned yours." Those words struck Gosalyn like a javelin and then she simply ran out of the room, with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She flung herself onto a statue, embracing it for comfort. Outside, heavy rain pelted against the ground as Gosalyn sat on the dragon statue and wept to herself, knowing that her father would be killed in that war against the villains who had invaded Cartoonia. What could she do? It was against the Cartoonian law for a female to be a soldier, and the penalty would be death. Oh, no. What am I going to do? Dad is going to get killed tomorrow, Gosalyn thought to herself, glancing over to see the outlines of Drake and Morganna, talking. The figure of the tall, graceful sorceress looked like it was crying and tore away. Drake held out his hand to try and comfort his wife, but no avail. He then blew out the candle. Gosalyn tilted her head down, feeling hopeless at that moment. Then suddenly, she lifted her head up, with a look of determination crossing her face. The black ink clouds broke into a heavy rain as the walked into the temple. She pulled out two burning incenses, and placed them in the golden plate under the figure of a cat. She bowed before leaving. Gosalyn quietly snuck into Drake and Morganna's bedroom on tip-toe, taking the scroll from the night stand and in its place, she placed the small comb Drake had placed in her hair earlier. Gosalyn took out her father's armor, disregarding the Darkwing Duck costume. She pulled out a heavy sword, and sliced off her pigtails, one at a time. Then she tied her now, shortened hair into a small bun and put Drake's armor on. Gosalyn pulled out the sword and sliced with it. She then went over to a mirror and plucked her eyelashes out, one at a time. It hurt a lot. She then, burst into a horse stable, where Epona was. Epona, neighed in alarm and fright for she did not know it was Gosalyn. Gosalyn simply stroke the horse's face, calming Epona down. Jerry, the brown mouse, watched as Gosalyn and Epona walked out through the entrance. Well, Gosalyn thought to herself as she took one last glance at the house. This is it. Time to hit the road, Epona. As my dad would day, let's get dangerous! Without a moment to lose, Gosalyn and Epona rode off into the dark and stormy night. All of a sudden, Aunt Nasty quickly snapped awake. She hurried into Drake and Morganna's bedroom in alarm. "Gosalyn's gone!" "What?!" Drake asked, half-asleep, before noticing the blossom comb that was sitting on his nightstand. He then realized his daughter was gone. "It can't be..." TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Drake staggered out the door without his crutch and shouted, "GOSALYN!" He then collapsed into a mud puddle. "You must go after her," Morganna said, in a worried tone. "She could be killed!" "If I were to reveal her, Morg," her husband said sadly. "she will be." He knew that it was against the law for a female to be a soldier, and that the penalty was death. Aunt Nasty simply watched this and she prayed, "Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Gosalyn." Category:Mulan spoofs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mulan parodies Category:Mulan Fanmakes